ourbrantfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mistydemeo
About this page You can use this page to leave me a message. Let me know if you need any help, or if you need something changed on the site; I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Just click the "Leave message" button near the top of the screen. Happy editing! Misty Hello! Misty De Meo is no longer managing OurBrant wiki. Please, address your questions to new administrator by leaving a message on my talk page. I will respond to all inquires or concerns as soon as I can! Thank you. Sergey Forms etc Hi! You may have noticed me poking around. I'm a long-term Wikian with particular interest in places and genealogy (and games, if I'm honest!) and with lots of time on my hands. Is Form:Contributed memories (which has no pages linking to it) now disused in favour of Form:Memory (which has 20)? Seems sensible. No apparent way to distinguish. But Form:Memory needs a clearer introduction, e.g. explaining what name(s) should go in the title (rather than the ambiguous "your name"). Sure, there's a link to the tutorial (which should link a bit deeper to the specific section), but people who are keen to write a memory are quite likely not to realise that "help" can help. (See Genealogy:Forum:Help improve the help pages, particularly the first paragraph under the first heading, from a newbie.) So give them precise guidelines on the form. I see that you ask for "lastname" in the person form; not surprising. So your eventual hundreds or thousands can be grouped in categories or concepts without having many listed under "Mr..."! Probably automatically, if the form has the appropriate sorting code. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, Robin! Thanks a lot for poking around. It's great to see a new face around here. :Contributed Memories was a sub-form, which I was experimenting with at one point. It would have been called by Form:Person, Form:Place and Form:Organization. Sub-forms turn out to be pretty buggy, and are probably going to be deprecated, so I stopped using it in favour of an optional field in the regular forms. I neglected to delete it - since it's not presented to the public, I thought the chance of people finding it and being confused by it were low. Might as well do away with it now. :Yes, the "lastname" is being used extensively for browsing! If you take a look at the community pages, you can see that they're being populated by queries which are being alphabetically sorted by the lastname property, even though it's not explicitly displayed. :You're right that instructions should be improved. I'll take a look at the pages you're talking about for inspiration. Misty De Meo 19:54, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I also wanted to ask out of curiosity - do you have any Brant connections, or more of a general genealogical curiosity? I'm curious what brings you to this wiki. Misty De Meo 20:14, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I think my forum item and my message above, in their first lines, gave most of the answer to your question. Wikia, family history, SMW. Maybe toss in the Commonwealth of Nations. Now I see some of where you use your "lastname" property. A bit of "MediaWiki Drilldown" brought me to http://ourbrant.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Query/Community&action=edit - very good! A few small points to wrap up the day: *Mrs. Dell Abbott has an "age" that doesn't fit with either the date of article creation or the date of interview. But there's enough material there for a Familypedia article! *There's a "one-click" em-dash near the top of the wiki-markup table below the edit box. *I believe that the old unclosed " " tag is deprecated (because of some incompatibility with XML or a related language), replaced with " ". *Your pages that start with "OurBrant:" are in the main namespace and could be better in the "project" namespace (achieved by adding a space after "Our") - small advantage being that you can link to them with "project:" - or the "help:" namespace (even easier to type, and all three are at least partly about helping contributors). *I'll let your local-boy new contributor catch up with me on the "Top users" list! Kind regards --— Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Burford burials Hello, I am trying to find out any information about my ggrandparents: Hiram and Susanna (Rosebrugh) Hawkins. I just discovered their buried n the Burford Congregational Cemetery Burford Township, Brant County, Ontario, Canada. The internet info I found states the following info from the cemetery: Hawkins, Hiram, Sr., d. 3 Feb 1886, 85 y, h/o Susannah Hawkins (Rosebrugh)' -- Hawkins, Susannah (Rosebrugh),' d. 23 Aug 1873, 68 y, w/o Hiram Hawkins, Sr. I would love a picture of their tombstones and or any other information one may have. I am having a very difficult time finding any inforrmation about the Hawkins side of the family, although the Rosebrugh is easily accessible. If you have any information, please contact me at kyrstinlavelle@yahoo.com. Thank you, Kyrstin Lavelle :Kyrstin, I have given them a little more Web exposure. See http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Burford_Congregational_Cemetery,_Brant_County,_Ontario. You are welcome to edit that page and/or Hiram's own page, which is linked from it, and/or to create a page for his wife (linked from it too, and from his page). Best wishes. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 16:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :__________________________________ :Hi Kyrstin, thank you for posting to our site! :This summer we are undertaking the plotting and photography of local cemeteries, which will be posted here in time! Burford Congregational is definitely on our list. At the moment the data is in raw format, so I couldn't easily locate a photo for Hawkins--but once we load everything you should be able to search by family name. If a headstone still exists, the photo will appear on this site. Please check back often. : :Our Ancestry Library Edition database has a few listings for Hiram Hawkins. The Ontario Death Registry 1869-1936 lists Hawkins, Hiram as born "about 1801". The 1881 census lists a Hiram Hawkins as 80 years old, widowed, household members:William Fonger, Martha Fonger, and Jane Rowe. Ten years before that, the 1871 census lists Hawkins living with his wife, Susanna (66), and Lourila Hawkins (22). : :Also, there is a Hiram Hawkins mentioned in a gazeteer. Take a look at this page of the Brant County Gazetteer at our Digital Historical Collection website: http://images.ourontario.ca/brant/75096/page/138?n=2&q=hawkins : :I hope this helps. :Sincerely, Christine MacArthur, Reference Librarian, County of Brant Public Library : : Editing text Hi Misty, I added the info sent from Charity Hagerman's son about her life. I then added a photo that I had sent to him. I then tried to go back and edit a typo but could not get the text to come up in the box, I only got the photo each time. Can you give me the steps to edit text? Janethilliker 12:39, November 9, 2010 (UTC)Janet Hilliker :Hi, Janet, :Thanks so much for signing up to contribute! :I'm not sure what happened to the text you edited. I apologize. To edit the text in the page you created, go to the top of the page and click the "Edit with form" button. That will bring you to a special page that will help you edit the text in it, as well as provide other information about Charity. If you're interested in creating other pages, too, you can find the forms to help you do that using the Contribute menu at the top of the screen. :Let me know if I can do anything else to help. Mistydemeo 14:31, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Text Hi again, Misty, I went in last night and again this morning from two different IP addresses and now there is no text for Charity Hagerman. I wanted to see how easy it was to locate and could not find it at all. It said ((Story)) where the text should have been. All that was there was the painting done by her. 12:51, November 10, 2010 (UTC)Janet Names on Hiram Capron Ledgers Misty, Misty, I added some information on the names in the Legders. But at the beginning I put a list of all the ledgers and they ended up all bunched together. I don't know how to correctthe formatting. Could you do that? It should look like: 1999.2085.01 Business - Hiram Capron’s Ledger Book Jan. 1829 - 1831 ' ' 1999.2004.01 - Hiram Capron Account Book 1832-1859 ' ' 1999.2000.01 - Hiram Capron Account Book 1841-1847 ' 1999.2106.01 - Norman Hamilton Account Book 4 March 1834-1856 ' ' 1999.2005.01 – Hiram Capron Day Book, March 16, 1833' regards, roger Time flies when you're having fun "The Burford and Oakland Digital Collections launch is coming January 29th". Yes, I know the feeling. I've just culled some outdated material from the New Zealand Wikia. Kind regards. Robin Patterson 04:29, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello Misty There is a photo of the Wingrove Farm ... can you tell me who is the orignal owner? do you have any way for me to make a connection to the Wingrove family? That farm house was built by the McWilliams family ... and I am a direct descendant. I am trying to locate more information... especailly if anyone has photos of the portraits that were painted above the mantel on the plaster wall! Thanks! Laura McWilliams 00:56, September 22, 2013 (UTC)